Machine's Love Story
by HipsterRed
Summary: Spring shares her love story with everyone. Basically, after Benson and Spring get together, someone starts watching them. Then, they go through a financial situation and how they put their struggles aside for their relationship. He goes to Mordecai for advice and it starts affecting his friendship with Rigby. This is a Benson x OC story! (NO FLAMES!)
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was over and the music machine was glad that she finally married the gumball machine of her dreams.

It was a LONG and a VERY bumpy road for this couple.

Spring thought of how she was thankful for Benson and the wedding.

The music box got lost in her thoughts.

Everyone walked into the Parkside lux for the after party and Benson sat down with her at the front table with Mordecai, Pops, and Skips.

The gumball machine noticed that she was in a daze.

"Spring?"

"Oh, you scared me! What's up?"

"Are you thinking about something?"

"... Yeah, but I'm just thinking about what we're going to do for the rest of our lives together-"

"Their's time to figure all that out..."

"I know, but I-"

She was interrupted by the gumball machine kissing her, as she kissed him back.

Benson knew just the right thing to say, that's why she loved the gumball machine.

He was the only guy that she felt truly relaxed around, especially when she was stressed.

Whenever she was thinking about her cousin's death 10 years before, he could relate.

Whenever Benson had a huge rage fit, Spring was there to talk to him about his anger issues towards the duo.

Then, the couple went up on stage, Benson carried her in his arms and then he set her down on the chair next to him.

Then he began to speak to the crowd.

"Hey everyone! I'm very glad to be here will all of you and I want to thank all of you for being here for the both us when we were going through trouble. I also just want to dedicate this song to my wife! Bring out my guitar, guys!"

Mordecai and Pops brought up his guitar and he started playing a song he wrote for her.

"Oh Spring, how you're so pretty, I don't know how, but I know you're my other half of me

Come to me and be with me

Oh Spring, how you're so sweetie, I don't know how, but you're so nice to me

Oh baby, come stay with me for all of eternity

Oh Spring, don't cry on me, be happy

We'll be together, until the end of time

Oh baby, come be with me

Stay with me

Kiss me

For all eternity..."

Everyone was silent for a brief second and then everyone was clapping and Spring grabbed Benson in a tight hug.

"Baby, that was beautiful!"

She was crying tears of joy, she loved the song.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, it was the most beautiful song ever!"

Benson blushed as she hugged him.

"Well, I won't say that, but-"

Spring gave him a 10 second kiss.

"It was, screw what that blonde chick said about your songs, they're amazing! Hey, can you hand me the mic, poo bear?"

"Sure, honey.."

He liked it when he got called poo bear.

He handed her the microphone and she began to speak.

"Hello all! I just want to say that I'm so thankful for everything everyone has done for us through that rough time we went through. If none of you know our love story, well..."

(The flashback starts and I'll update this story tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

"Spring, I don't want you to go!"

"But mom, this could be a great chance for me!"

"I know, but I'll miss you!"

She hugged the 23 year old, before she left for college.

"Haha mom, I'm only 30 miles away, I'll call you everyday... I love you!"

"I love you too, honey..."

Then Spring left for art school in Quintel City.

She wanted to go because she heard it was the best art school in the country and she felt like she could move on from her past, she could have a new start.

As she was driving, she thought of Dave, her cousin that died 6 years before.

She still remembers the day he died, like it was yesterday.

*flashback starts*

*the phone rings*

"Hello?"

*a nasally voiced guy sobs into the phone*

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Well, you're the only relative of Dave's I could get ahold of..."

"What? What happened to my cousin?!"

"Well, we were in a stick hockey tournament today and he got murdered..."

She could tell the guys voice was cracking.

"WHAT?! HE'S DEAD?!"

"Unfortunately..."

She was silent for a brief moment.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! *she starts crying* HE WAS FINE TODAY AND NOW HE'S DEAD?! JUST MY LUCK!"

"Mam, I'm sorry... Please just calm down ..."

"NO! HE WAS FINE AND NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT EVIL IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, just... thanks for letting me know..."

"No problem..."

He hung up and she sobbed for the rest of the day.

*flashback ends*

Then she found her self crying while she was driving.

She wiped her tears and she went inside her college to set up in her dorm.

She didn't see anyone else in the dorm, but she saw furniture and a board with her name and two others.

Then she felt someone behind her, like she was being watched.

She felt like she was just being paranoid, but then she heard footsteps.

"HELLO!"

She dropped her box and turned to face who ever it was that just scared the crap out of her.

"Augh! Who are you?"

"Oh hello! I'm your roommate! My name is Sarah and our other roommate is Steve... Hmm that's weird, their usually isn't boy's allowed in a girls dorm haha!"

"Haha I know right?! Well, I'm Spring!"

"Haha hello! Hmm... Question, why do you have those flowers on your head?"

She started touching Springs flowers and she smacked her hand.

Sarah was stunned.

"Well, these are clips I put in my hair-"

"Really? That's so cool!"

She was started to get annoyed, but Sarah seemed harmless like a little puppy.

"I lied... I'm actually half gumball machine and half music box, so I'm a music box machine... I have more music box than gumball machine though..."

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Haha thanks..."

"No problem!"

Then a music box came inside the dorm.

"Hey Steve!", the duo yelled.

Steve was startled.

"How do you guys know my name?"

"We saw the board..."

Then he looked and he wasn't surprised.

"Oh... Hmm... Who's that pretty lady?", he asked Sarah and he was pointing to Spring.

Spring started to blush.

"Oh I'm Spring..."

"That's a pretty name..."

They stared at each other for a brief moment.

"Thanks Steve!"

"You're welcome, sweetie!"

Spring loved Steve's charm, but her opinion changed.

She was afraid that she would get killed one day.

She was scared of him.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok..."

He shut the door to their dorm and his eyes got huge.

She was dating him at the time.

He wrapped his arms around her, she tried to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger then she was.

"You're such a little skank, why were you talking to that other guy behind my back?"

"I have the right to talk to whoever I want, Steve... It's called the freedom of-"

She was interrupted by him slapping her across the cheek.

"Why do you do this crap to me?!"

"Because it's the freedom of-"

She socked him in the face.

"Shut your mouth! I don't need this-"

He covered her mouth and started whispering in her ear.

"Listen to me, you're going to go to the dance tonight and if you tell Sarah about this little talk we had and you try to leave, I will track you down, got it?"

She slapped his hand.

"Stay away from me!"

She stormed off and got ready for the dance.

She was finally and she saw her boyfriend in a tuxedo.

"Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey, Steve..."

"Well... Let's go!"

"Ok!"

She was excited because she finally had the chance to dump him and to start a new life.

They went inside the building and started to dance.

They knew they were going to be the couple that won the King and Queen title.

"Hello everyone! We want to have the nominated couple to come not the stage please! Spring and Steve!"

They went on the stage and Steve began to speak into the microphone.

"Well, we've been through a bumpy road, but it's all worth it. Tonight feels like the perfect night to ask you this, but will you marry me, Spring?"

Everyone was silent for a moment and so was Spring.

She felt nervous to do this to Steve, but she felt like it was for her own good.

She took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"No, Steve... In fact, I want to break up with you tonight, I felt like it was the perfect night to do it..."

Everyone gasped, but Sarah wasn't surprised, she was proud of her friend.

"What? Why?"

He started turning red and she got scared.

"You've ruined my life and I'm sick of it!"

He started ripping her clothes and messed up her up do and she started to cry, as people restrained the music box.

"Run!", Sarah yelled.

Spring ran for her life and a blue jay ran after her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

He touched her shoulder, but she slapped his hand away.

Her eyes were full of tears.

"No Mordecai, I just feel like crap, OK?!", she yelled.

Mordecai was startled, he never saw Spring breakdown like this.

"I'll help you get home..."

"No Mordecai, I can figure something out, Thanks for trying to helping me..."

She started to run as fast as she could and she hid out in a dark alley.

Mordecai was scared, so was Sarah.

In the alley she heard whispers, as she was crying in the alley.

"Hun, you ok?"

"Huh? Who are you, guys?"

"Hmm? Oh we're the wickets!"

"Oh hi, I'm Spring..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Spring... Well, do you want to be a member of the Wickets?"

"Well, I guess so..."

"Ok cool! We'll clean you up and get you into Wicket material..."

"Yes sir..."

They dressed her into a pink vest, a black bra, dark grey shorts, and they cut her hair and they dip-dyed it pink.

"Now you're an official wicket, except one thing..."

Joey went to grab a crochet mallet and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Joey! What's this for?"

"It's for crochet, wanna play?"

"Sure, I love crochet!"

"Cool! Let's go!"

She really didn't like it, but if it was the only source of entertainment, she would do it.

They left the alley and went to play crochet at a park that was far into town.

The park was called, East Pines.

They went into the crochet area.

They played crochet for a few hours and then they walked back to the alley.

"So, where could we get food?"

"We usually barge into a restaurant and steal the food, but since you're new to our group, we have to teach you what we do around here..."

"Hmm sounds fair enough..."

"Alright cool! The training starts tomorrow, 7 am, got it?"

"Yes sir..."

So, they went to sleep in their alley.

Spring woke up the next morning and she got into her outfit, it was 6:59 am.

She rain to his side of the alley.

It was 7:01 by the time she got there.

"You're late!"

"I know, Joey, I overslept... It won't happen again, I promise..."

"It better not! Now, lets teach you!"

After they taught her everything, she remained in the wickets for 3 years.

Then one night she had enough, she went to Joey.

She was nervous about what he would say.

"Hey Joey, I have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"I'm resigning from being a wicket..."

"Why?!"

"I just want to leave..."

"Fine, then hand over your crochet mallet..."

She slammed it on the ground and ran as fast as she could.

They chased after her, but they eventually stopped, but she kept running.

She ran to East Pines, but when she got inside, she set one of the security alarms off and Gene tied her up in the camera room.

Then she felt some one shave her hair off.

She was shocked, who would do such a thing?

Then he walked in front of her.

"What's your business for you coming to east pines?"

"I was running away from the wickets, sir..."

"Oh..."

"But why did you shave my hair off?"

"Wait a second... Are you one of them?"

"I used to be, sir..."

"SCRAM!"

"Sir, if I can't find a place to go, I'll die..."

"I don't care, wicket... Go to the park across the street!"

"But sir, I heard that the manager is REALLY strict their, I can't..."

"Just go!"

"But-"

"GO!"

She was about to cry, as her voice cracked.

"Yes sir..."

He untied her and she ran to the park across the street, as she started crying.

She was sick of her past, sick of Steve, the wickets, everyone that ever treated her like crap.

She hid in the river bed and she eventually fell asleep.

She woke up to a familiar voice saying her name.

"Spring?"

She opened her eyes and she saw a familiar figure.

"M-Mordecai? Is that you?"

"Yeah..."

"THANK GOD!"

She ran up to him and squeezed him in a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you, dude!"

"Haha I'm glad to see you too, but why are you here alone?"

"Oh, I was forced by the manager at East Pines to come here, he said for me to scram, since I used to be a wicket member for 3 years, by the way, did you graduate college?"

"I'm sorry that happened, but after what happened between you and Steve, I dropped out and then my best friend and I got a job here, but our boss is really strict about certain things, but besides that he's pretty chill..."

"Oh cool! Well, I should go..."

"No, let's get you cleaned up..."

"Thanks Mordecai!"

Then they went inside the house and Spring went upstairs, she was scared that their boss was a human and that he would call her a freak and would force her to leave.

She went into the shower to clean herself up and she got out of the shower.

She went outside and she was afraid that their boss would catch her.

"Mam?"

"HOLY CRAP! DO YOU JUST SNEAK UP ON GIRLS LIKE THAT?!"

She couldn't see who it was, but it was a familiar voice.

They stood still for a brief moment and then she turned around to see a gumball machine guy.

She felt a connection.

She could see it in his eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry, sir... Sometimes I have a tough time controlling my temper, I'm sorry..."

"I've heard worse, but whats your name?"

"Oh... My name is Spring... What's yours?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Oh... I'm Benson... I'm the manager here!"

"Oh, I've heard about you! But I was wondering if you had any job openings... I'm desperate.."

"Well, I have only one position that I've been saving for awhile and since your desperate, I'll give you the job..."

"What job is it and what are the benefits?"

"You get to live in this house, it's assistant manager, AND it has great pay!"

"Wow, sir! I'm so honored! Thank you so much!"

She ran up to him and scooped him up in her arms and then she kissed his cheek.

"Heh, see you later, Benson..."

Then she winked at him and ran downstairs to tell Mordecai.

He blushed after she left and then Benson decided to talk to Skips about this.

"Mordecai, omg omg OMG!"

Mordecai paused his video game and then he turned to the music machine.

"What happened?"

"I got a job! Btw I think your manager likes me, if you know what I mean. He's so cool!"

"Woah that's great, Spring! What job did he give you?"

"Assistant manager!"

"WOAH! I thought he was going to promote Skips to that job, but I guess I was wrong! He-"

"OHHHHH HE LIKES YOU, HE LIKES YOU!"

"Dude shut up! Benson might hear us!"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Haha I'm sorry about my friend, this is Rigby..."

"Oh hey Rigby, I'm Spring! So, what are you guys supposed to be doing?"

"Working, but we're taking a break..."

"Hmm, what work did he give you guys that you still need to do?"

"To clean the south end of the park..."

Then Spring knew why Benson was so strict to them.

"Listen, guys... I'll give you a raise if you do all of your work for the rest of the week..."

"Ok, sure!"

Then they were about to open the door, but Benson opened the door and he was red, it startled the music machine.

"GET BACK TO WORK, NOW! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO-"

"Benson! Calm down, I already took care of it..."

Then he turned normal and he turned to the music machine.

"Thanks, Spring..."

Then she hugged him.

"No problem..."

Then she winked at the duo and Mordecai smiled at her as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Mordecai was shocked about what happened.

Why did Benson stop yelling?

Why was Spring being flirty with him?

And most importantly, DID THEY LIKE EACH OTHER?

Those questions haunted the blue jay.

They walked over to the tool shed to get the supplies.

"Rigby, do you think Benson has a crush on her?"

"On who?"

He punched his arm.

"Spring!"

The raccoon thought for a brief moment.

"Oh yeah, I think he does!"

"Hmm... I think it would be kinda awkward if they were a couple though because Spring is our age and Benson is in his early 30's!"

Rigby had a discussed face for a brief moment.

"Ehh, it would seem kind of odd if they got together, but age doesn't matter to me if I was looking for a girl..."

"Yeah, but they don't seem right... I mean Spring is one of my best friends, but I don't think she's ready for a guy right now... I mean Steve has already broken her heart, I don't want Benson doing the same thing to her..."

They saw a figure behind them, the figure was eaves dropping on them.

"Ehh, I doubt he would... Benson has already gotten rejected so many times by girls, but he's usually not the one to break up with a girl in the relationship..."

"Oh... Sorry Skips, I was just worried about Spring because the last boyfriend she had was a music box and he treated her pretty bad... I mean I remember when we were in college that somedays she would come in class with a black eye and no one would know why... I was worried about her safety, but she couldn't get out of it. One night, we had a dance and they got nominated for the best couple, they went up on stage. Then, she broke up with him right on the spot. He attacked her in front of everyone and he ripped her clothes and her hair. I checked to see if she was ok, but she wasn't and then she ran off. I haven't seen her since, until this morning... It's been 3 years actually..."

The trio was silent for a moment.

"Woah that's pretty terrible, but Benson hasn't laid a hand on a girl, ever..."

"I know, but I want him to be good to her, if they do become a thing..."

"I think he would, but if you feel uncomfortable about it, then tell Benson.."

"Ok, thanks Skips!"

Then Skips walked away.

Spring was walking around, inspecting the park grounds, everything looked good, even the south end of the park.

She went to find the duo.

She looked everywhere, except for the house.

She went inside and she saw them playing video games.

"Hey guys!"

Mordecai paused the video game.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to say that you guys did a good job!"

"Wow thanks!"

She started getting money out of her wallet.

"Well, a deal is a deal, here!"

She gave them 300 dollars each.

"Woah, this is WAY more then what Benson pays us! Thanks Spring!"

"Heh, no problem, guys! So, whatcha playing?"

"Super alley fight dudes!"

"Oh my gosh, I remember this game! Can I play?"

"Sure!"

They handed her a remote and she sat on the couch.

She started off with Rigby first.

"WOAHHHHH!", she yelled.

"Hmm hmm I was practicing!"

"Phhhh, yeah right, man!"

Then she played against Mordecai.

"Hey I'm warning you, I'm a pro at this game! I'm totally going to beat you, Mordecai!"

"Hmm hmm we'll see about that!"

Then the game started and Spring won.

"Woah, you're good at this game! Thanks for playing it with us..."

"Haha no problem!"

"Should we order pizza?", Rigby suggested.

"YEAUHHH WE SHOULD!"

"WOAHHHHHHH!", all of them yelled.

"I'll order pizza and we'll throw a party, since everyone has been so good today!"

"Thank you so much, you're the best boss ever!"

"Heh no problem, guys! It's the least I could do..."

Then she called the pizza place and everyone went to the house to set up for the party.

Benson didn't know about the party.

He was driving the cart around and then he went inside the house, he saw people decorating the house and he saw pizza on the table.

His face turned a slight red.

He was going to find Spring.

"Maybe I shouldn't of hired that girl...", he thought to himself.

He finally found her.

"Ok guys, then you can set up over here and-"

"Hey Spring-"

She dropped her clipboard.

"HOLY CRAP, BENSON! Don't scare me like that! Btw what's up?"

"Well, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

She didn't know what was going on, but she nodded her head.

She followed the gumball machine outside the house.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about, Benson?"

"Well, it's about you putting decorations in the house without MY permission..."

Then she felt guilty.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Benson... It's just that everyone's been great today, especially Mordecai and Rigby, they're a joy to have around the park!"

She saw Benson face palm himself.

"Look Spring, I understand that you're new at the park, but you're not allowed to throw parties without my permission-"

"Well, I wanted to reward everyone for their good behavior. Mordecai and Rigby went back to work like they were supposed to and I didn't yell at them..."

"Yeah, but can you just give them a raise and then cancel the party?"

"Awh come on, Benson..."

She pulled him to her chest.

"It's only for tonight..."

He thought about it for a moment, he had no choice.

"Ugh fine, but only for tonight!"

She let go of him.

"Awh thanks, Benson! You're the best!"

Then she went back to planning the party.


End file.
